The Thing About Roy Harper
by xMikal
Summary: So, Dick has been holding some secret feelings about Roy and he finds out in a more then obvious way. Oneshot, RobinxSpeedy


He was so peaceful sometimes.

Well…

When he wasn't being the average asshole that he is.

But what else could you expect from Roy Harper?

I mean after all…

He was known for his fiery attitude…

and his overly offensive remarks.

But during moments like these…

He wasn't all that bad.

Watching intently, my eyes wandered upon his thin form. When he slept, he was bearable. He was calm, serene…but only because the fact that he was indeed in a deep slumber. Roy needed moments like these though, moments of quiet rest without worry of the real world and the treacheries it held. Sure, I had my fair share of problems with the Bat, but Roy…Roy's life was riddled with depressing moments and times in which hope merely faded away. Yet somehow, he always kept going. How he managed to live through his troubles, I will never know. I do know that, without me, there were a lot of things that he never would have been able to succeed in. Not to sound egotistical, just trying to point out how close Roy and I were. Hell, he was my best friend, and there's not way you could ever ask for a more loyal friend then Roy. Sure, he made mistakes, but he was always true to those he loved and cared about. Nevertheless, he insists that he can never repay me for all that he has done. Ha, as though he would ever need too. Roy had done more for me then he could ever fathom. He was always there to help me through my insomnia problem, he always held me close as I drifted into fits of sleep, always there to reassure me that someone had my back, even when I left for Dreamland. Most importantly…he taught me to let my emotions go and learn to trust people with not only my physical being; but my heart as well. He didn't know this of course…and I didn't plan to tell him anytime soon either.

Just as this thought crossed my mind, the redheaded archer began to stir. His mask furrowed upwards as though he was in pain, or in a severe amount of pleasure. I wasn't sure which it was, but I assumed it was the former and not the latter. Wanting him to get sleep just a little longer, I ran a one of my lightly tanned hands through the locks of fire red hair, cooing soft words of encouragement for sleep. After moments of gentle raking, his features softened and his breathing pattern changed to indicate his bodies return to slumber.

Despite his departure to the subconscious, I couldn't help but worry. Roy experienced similar fits while he slept a few years back as he recovered from a life of drug use. I recall those horrible nights so well, nights where he would yell and scream. Every pained cry tore my soul in two, ripped me apart from the inside out. Hearing his body and mind in such agony was worse then anything I could imagine, or anything that I had ever heard or seen. That was a lot to say, but it was the horrid truth of it all. Holding him as his body trembled, coaxing him back to sleep as his body craved the drug, needed the drug. I have never experienced anyone trying to withdraw himself from the use of heroin, and I hope I never have to see anything like that again. With the average person, it's probably easier to hold them down, to prevent them from going mad, but with the ferocious strength of the archer, it proved to be a much more difficult task. Despite all the sleepless nights, I stayed by his side, because that's what friends do. I stayed with him all the way, helping him and aiding, letting him know that someone cared and that someone was there to love and care about him. Speedy and I became close after that, and after a year or two, I am here, watching him sleep in my bed after a battle of words with the leader of Titan's East. I know his mind needs a rest, and I will not deny him my bed, I love him far too much and as the days pass, I only love this competent ass more and more.

I can never tell him that…

He knows I love him…

He just doesn't know the _way_ I love him.

No point in ruining the friendship…

I can live with only being friends.

At least…

I'm pretty sure that I can.

Again, he begins to stir and I instinctively begin to stroke the lovely mass of orange upon his head. Knowing Roy well, I'm a pro and keeping him asleep. I know just how to calm him down, and how to let him rest. Already, I can tell that he's falling back asleep; yet, I somehow couldn't control myself, which led to my mistake.

I couldn't resist.

He was so beautiful as he slept; his ivory skin glowed in the dim moonlight that filtered through the window. Slowly and ever so carefully, I let my hands reach down and place themselves at the lining of his deep red mask, lifting and tugging it off with ease and skill. After painstaking moments of precaution, I placed the mask on the nightstand beside my bed, and let myself marvel and his peacefully emotionless face. Faint freckles sprinkled across his nose, fading at the corners of his angular cheekbones. Eyelids rested peacefully, and I could faintly see his eyes shifting back and forth, indicating that he had reached R.E.M. state. I simply could not get over the sheer beauty of the man before me. Now, I was not gay by any means, I had never been attracted to another man, but something about Roy was much different then any other being. He knew my pain, he understood the hard work I went through everyday, and he understood my life. And to be honest, Roy was probably one of the most gorgeous beings that ever walked the planet. Well tones, lithe, and the softest hair that ever was all happened to be features of the archer. I could find no flaw in his appearance, and to be honest, I don't think anyone could. He was perfect.

Thinking of these things sent my hormones raging, and I still cannot believe what I did next. With little to no hesitation, I leaned my face down so that it was mere inches from his, listening to his slow, rhythmic breathing. After making sure that he was indeed fast asleep, I softly lay my lips upon his, savoring every moment of the slow and soft kiss. My heart pounded in my chest as I attempted to comprehend every thought that raced through my mind, every emotion that dare be heard. Yet with all this mental thought, nothing could have prepared me for what happened next.

Was he…

Kissing me back?

Suddenly and rather unexpectedly, I felt a warm hand place itself upon my rear, squeezing tightly and then releasing. My eyes shot open as I quickly scooted away, and to my surprise, I opened to see two striking, pond green eyes staring back at me. The embarrassment that washed over me was almost more then I could bear. What could Roy be thinking? How disgusted was he in me? Was he going to spring and try and-

Why was he smirking?

I wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

But that's when I realized that he had kissed me back…

And not only that…

He grabbed my ass!

With my face a thousand shades of red, I thanked God that I was wearing my mask. Immediately, I had to try and explain what had just happened, what had been coursing through my brain. I watched intently as he sat up, still staring at me with that arrogant smirk. Think quick Grayson…hurry up and think!

"Look Roy…I uh…I have no idea what I just did, but I- umpf…"

My words were cut off immediately as his lips suddenly smashed themselves against mine. Eyes widening in surprise, I attempted to pull away, but found a hand firmly placed at the back of my head, pressing me deeply into the kiss. I didn't know what to do, I had no idea how to react to this, so I did all that I could think to do and ran one hand through his wonderful hair and let the other rest on the back of his neck. God Harper had one hell of a mouth. I felt him begin to suck gently upon my lower lip before running his tongue it, demanding entrance, which only a fool would not grant him. He explored my mouth gently, in a way I would not at all expect him too. His kiss was an unfathomable combination between hard and gentle, I'm sure how to describe it, but I do know that just kissing him made me highly aroused. I moaned emitted from that back of my throat, which was soon followed my disappointed groan as he pulled away. However I was not dissatisfied as he began to nurture my neck with his mouth, nipping playfully at the skin. Another soft whimper escaped as I felt his hands begin to wander. With his strong arms, he positioned me so that I was straddling his lap, which I might have protested if his mouth didn't feel so goddamn good. Knowing that I could not resist the well-known Sex God, I let my head fall back, exposing myself as a canvas for his kisses. Indeed, with this encouragement, he suckled the tender skin, leaving his mark upon the spot where jaw fades to neck. I squeaked shortly after as another quick squeeze was delivered to my rump and his following words sent a shiver down my spine.

"Is this what you want Dicky boy?" his voice cooed.

"I can give you this, but only if you want it…" and felt his hands begin to remove the top part of my costume. I made no move to stop him, only let the course of events that I myself had set in motion follow through. I felt him begin to nibble upon my earlobe, causing me to whimper in the small moment of satisfaction. His skilled tongue traced the contours of my ear, then smoothed gently across its shell. We still had all of our clothes on, and my body already begged for release…scratch that; he still had all of his clothes on, I was topless.

"Do you…?" his voice came again. Well-calloused hands from a lifetime of training with the boy began to explore my chest, kneading my tense shoulders. I could not find the words to speak, my body responding overly eager to his touch. Within moments, his hands began to test my sensitivity. Nipples erect, he took advantage of this, experimenting with small pinches and flicks, obviously enjoying my aroused responses. Finally I managed to whimper an almost inaudible "Yes…"

He did not accept this. Not the slightest bit. "Yes…? You don't sound to eager Dick, perhaps you need more convincing?" God I hated that smirk of his. And I didn't like the sound of his comment too much either…when did he loose his shirt? I was already beginning to lose my state of mind. My thoughts immediately blacked out as his hands were replaced with his mouth, damn him, damn him and finding the spot that arouses me most (other then the obvious). Hands moved down with expert speed, tracing the top of my waistline. Within moments, I was left in only my boxers, my arousal more then apparent now. I took a moment to look down, vision already growing hazy. I could only see the mop of red hair, but I soon found my self on my back, staring up at that flawless face. I watched as he removed his own pants before ravenously taking my mouth, kissing me as though there was no tomorrow.

"Please…" I managed again, begging with every bit of my voice that was left.

And that stupid smirk of his was back.

"Louder now…" he demanded and shamelessly began to grind our crotches together. Something in the moonlight made everything shameless, our arousals were no longer embarrassing, but became dark and magical in the glowing atmosphere. I moaned at the contact, bucking my hips, attempting to increase the friction and extent of the pleasure.

"Beg for it…" his voice came huskily, how he managed to control himself, I will never know.

Doing my best to attempt to clear my mind, I began to speak again. "Please Roy…"

"Louder…"

"Damn it Roy, please!"

"Louder Dicky…"

"God damn it Arrow-breath!!! Please!!!"

"Almost there Dicky boy"

"Ah fuck it! Fuck me Roy! Please!"

With that, I knew I had satisfied his need for vocal communication. Damn him for making me look like a fool, but right now I needed him, I wanted him more then anything. In no time at all, both are boxers lay haphazardly upon the floor, leaving us to bask in the moonlight with nothing left to hide us.

Leaning down. He laid a soft, gentle kiss upon my lips, brisk yet slow, it was perfect in every possible way. After pulling away, he casually placed two of his fingers in my mouth, with confused me greatly, but only for a moment. I suckled them gently, covering them in what would be a makeshift lubricant. The sharp pain following caused me to wince, but I recovered quickly as he expertly loosened me, nevertheless, a more intense pain followed as suddenly the digits were replaced with something that was most definitely larger then the two.

"Ah…!" I cried, "Roy-ah-…it –ah-, hurts!"

With a sharp thrust, I began to weep silently, but he captured my lips in his, and soon, the slow thrusts were no longer painful, but faded into an intense pleasure. He moved down and kissed my neck softly as he rocked forward and back, I myself bucking as well as soon as a rhythm had been established. The pleasure was unbelievable, something that I couldn't have imagined. Sure, I had been laid before, but this, it was so much different, I was with the one person I loved more then anyone in the world. It was a pleasure I had never known. The pace picked up, rhythm beginning to deteriorate as thrusts grew rougher and shorter. I could feel myself reaching the edge of my control, coming so close to a rewarding climax. I felt and faintly heard him murmur something into my neck, words that I couldn't quite decipher.

"God…Robbie…" I managed to hear. "You're so fucking tight…" it was hard to comprehend all of this between the moans and groans. Both of us becoming rather loud which made me appreciate the sound proof walls. Something about him calling me Robbie only aroused me more then before. He usually used the pet name only to annoy me, but now, being that it was used in such a different setting, it served an entirely different purpose. With a few final thrusts, I felt myself climax, the thick white liquid splaying across my chest, but Roy kept going, pushing me through a second and third climax, causing me to cry out his name in pleasure. My mind wiped clear of any logical thought as I realized why Roy was indeed well known as a Sex God. His body collapsed on mine and he soon pulled away and rolled beside me, pulling me close and holding me in his strong white arms.

"God I love you Robbie…" his voice cooed.

My heart melted as those words came out of his mouth, and my mind swelled with the love that I held for Roy.

"I love you too, Roy…" I said ever so softly. Running a hand through his hair, I heard his breathing shift as he fell into a deep sleep.

I didn't know how things between us would be tomorrow, but I did know that right now…

Everything was perfect.


End file.
